Princess
by Emmalyn2233555
Summary: "I knew these lies would come back and bite me in the ass,"


**ROSEWOOD PENNSYLVANIA, 2009**

3OH!3'S song don't trust me was playing in the Hastings barn as five young girls were sitting and laughing, waiting for their ring leader Alison DiLaurentis to arrive. Emma Hastings had her legs crossed underneath her as she head the red cup underneath her lip, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ems?" Aria mocks, "You sure your not that, _innocent?"_ She mocks, and Emma shoots her a sarcastic smile before drinking a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage that she had managed to sneak from the house.

"That's it Em!" Spencer shouts, as Emma passes it over to the other girl that was called Em in the barn. Emily Fields sat beside her, with a blanket pulled up around her body but accepted the red cup when it was given to her. The lights then went off as Spencer took a gulp from the cup and the music shut down as well. Emma sighed, realising the storm had made the lights and _music _turn off.

"What happened?" Emily asks as Aria Montgomery switches on her flashlight from beside Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings - Emma's twin was the first to speak up from the silence.

"It must be the storm," She explained. Emma flicked her flashlight on when another crash was heard from outside the barn. Emma's and Aria's head snapped up, and Aria spoke up before Emma could.

"Guys, there is something there." Aria mutters and Emma stands up - dusting herself off, she was not freaked out by something making the barn creaking but the other four were.

"Guys, come _on _the barn is old, and creaky. It's probably nothing." Emma replies, as Aria stands up beside her. "Look, I'll check it out but I'm telling you, there's nothing out there." She says, before heading towards the door, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily all walking cautiously behind her. The door slowly opened making all the girls gasp, apart from Emma - no surprise there.

"Gotcha!" Alison DiLaurentis says, jumping into the old barn making all the girls shriek including Emma this time.

"Jesus Ali! That was _so _not funny," Emma says, switching her flashlight off and slumping against a pillar nearby. She ran her fingers through her matted brown hair before breathing out in annoyance. Alison always did things like that, and it always worked her up in the worst ways. She also knew every single one of the girls secrets, but it seemed like no one knew hers - well _she _thought, she knew every single girls secrets - there was one that Ali didn't know that was hiding right under her nose.

"I thought it was hilarious girls." Alison says, walking into the barn farther as Emma glared at her back and then rolling her eyes as she shut the barn door after Ali's dramatic entrance. Alison sat down on one of the chairs across from Aria and Emily, and Emma slipped down in front of the two girls as she leaned her head against the sofa. "You alright, sweetie?" Alison questioned Emma, and the brunette cocked a brow - _it _seemed like Alison could always tell when she was having a bad day.

"Jack broke up with me." Emma says, cradling her knees to her chest. Aria just gasps, _why _had she only told them this now. Aria stroked Emma's hair lightly, as Emily looked saddened at the news.

"He never deserved you, don't waste precious tears on him." Alison says, running her fingers over Emma's hand that she had just grabbed.

"_God, _Ali - Could you be anymore insensitive?" Spencer asks, and Emma rolls her eyes - she didn't know what was going on with these two at all, they had just started picking on each other for no apparent reason and Emma hated it. She was stuck in Switzerland, if she went onto Alison's side - her sister would take offence, and if she went onto Spencer's side, Ali would take great offence to it.

"Spence, it's fine. Ali's right," Emma says, wiping away her tears. As Ali passes Aria the red cup.

"Your turn." She says.

"All right." Aria says before tipping the cup up and smiling lightly as she drank just maybe a little bit more than Emma did.

"Careful Aria, drink to much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer teases. Emma just smiles warmly as she wipes away the last tear that was rolling down her cheek before shaking her head. Alison knew a dirty little secret that Spencer didn't or any of the girls, but she had yet to use it on her.

"Friends share secrets, it's what keeps us close." Alison says, and Emma looks at her with narrowed eyes, but decided against saying anything - how could she when she had that secret looming over her head. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she closes her eyes, leaning it against the sofa and Aria ran her fingers through Emma's hair.

* * *

Emma's arm was nudged, and she grunted - turning onto her other side. "Em, wake up." Aria's voice floated through her ears and Emma turned around and opened her eyes. "Are you awake now?" Aria asks, pushing a matted brown hair away from her own face.

"Yeah, what happened?" Emma muttered, as she saw Emily and Hanna also awake. "And where's Ali and Spencer?" She questioned, and Aria looked at her with worried eyes.

"We have no idea, we woke up to no Spencer and no Ali." She says, rubbing her hand on Emma's shoulder trying to be soothing but it only made her worry more. Aria noticed the open barn door, and tugged Emma towards it. It was then someone walked up towards the door, "Ali!" Aria called out, in hopes that it was their blonde best friend.

"She's gone." Spencer says, and Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean gone, she couldn't have just walked away and vanish." Emma says.

"I've looked everywhere," Spencer says, before taking a deep breath in as Emily and Hanna join them by the open barn door. "Think I heard her scream." Spencer says, and all girls look at one another as the reality sunk in. Alison DiLaurentis, was missing and no one could find her.


End file.
